


Bermuda

by 0MilkandCereal0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Mei-Ling Zhou, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HanMei, HanMei Week, School, Smut, Top Hanzo Shimada, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0MilkandCereal0/pseuds/0MilkandCereal0
Summary: Simple Overwatch AU that follows the relationship between Hanzo and Mei.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER and feedback is always appreciated. Also once this is done it'll probably spawn some more fics and one-shots. THIS SHIP IS UNDERRATED AND NEEDS MORE ATTENTION!!!

Mei Ling Zhou, a third-year student at Bermuda University, lazily tapped snowball, her small robotic friend to turn off the alarm she set on it. She was ensconced in her blankets ready to fall back into her deep sleep until snowball splashed her with a mist of cold ice water. Although she was upset she thanked it for the gesture and tiredly crawled out of bed. Her hair was an absolute mess and her glasses were dirty from the all-nighter she pulled with her dorm mates. Angela and Lena were some of her closest friends and luckily her roommates as well. They helped each other study from time even though they aspired to be different things. Angela a pediatrician and Lena, an animator. She cleaned off her glasses and histrionically dragged her body towards the washroom. "UUUuuuggghhh…SNowBALl I don't want to go to class".

The adorable robot nudged her cheeks, squishing them in hopes of making her move faster. To no avail, she continued to slowly shuffle towards the showers and prepped to wash up. She stepped in and closed the glass doors, turned on the water and let a cold stream wake her up. She was used to the freezing temperatures and thought of the climate as comforting instead of alarming. She wrapped her towel around her body and left the bathroom refreshed. She sat on her bed and began drying her hair and she let her towel drop from her body, exposing her curves to the emptiness of her room. Just then she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Hey love didn't mean to disturb ya, but if you're not ready in the next 15 minutes, we'll be late." Lena's time warning sped up Mei's process. She threw on some underwear and sweatpants along with an oversized sweater. She quickly put her hair in a top knot and fixed her glasses on her face. She threw her makeup pouch into her shoulder bag and stuffed the lingering books and papers scattered around the room into the bag. The door creaked open to reveal a concerned Angela with a plate of puff pastries slathered with honey. "Dear are you ok? I'm so sorry if the study session was overwhelming. I made breakfast but it's not as hot as it was earlier, you still want it?" Mei's head snapped as she saw the food. It was still warm and the sweet smell of fresh honey filled the room. She powered down Snowball and shoved him into the bag crinkling the miscellaneous papers. Snatching the pastry off the plate, she thanked Angela and hurried her out of the room.

"Xiè xiè! Now let's get going we're gonna be late." She was puzzled. " What do you mean? We still have 30 minutes until class starts…"

Lena's giggles could be heard from Mei's room. "It's the only way she'd hurry up."

A smirk grew on Angela's face as she made her way back to the kitchen to turn off the lights and handed Mei a napkin to hold her food. "Well, I guess you could eat on the way out. We'll stop by the cafe too since we have all this time."The trio nodded in agreement and turned off the rest of the appliances in the house. Mei locked the door behind her and walked with the two as she fiddled with Snowballs power button.

They made their way down the silent hallway, keeping their conversation to a whisper to avoid any confrontation with any other sleeping students. "So Lena, why'd you want us up at this ungodly hour?" Mei and Angela waited for a response but instead, were startled by a familiar voice as they exited the dorms. "GIRLS! I haven't seen you in a while!" Lucio was waiting outside arms wide open to catch his sweetheart. He was one of the music majors attending Bermuda as well as Lena's boyfriend. They often spent time on the weekends listening to artist recommendations and sketching their thoughts. Although he majored in music, he loved to draw in his free time. Lena greeted him with a giant squeeze while the others waved awkwardly from a distance.

"I didn't want to leave alone and make us look suspicious. I'm taking you with me too Angie!" Angela was once again in a state of confusion as Lena grabbed her hand and ran off with Lucio following suit.

Mei was furious. She rushed out of the house with wet hair and a half-filled stomach to ultimately be left by her friend, her lover and their love doctor. She angrily bit into the treat and mumbled in her native language so no one knew of the horrible things she thought when she was angry. She walked down the path of the campus, making her way to the cafe. She slowly cooled down while eating and talking with Snowball. Just like the dorms, outside was quiet. So silent that you could hear the rustling leaves from chipmunks scampering and the few chirps of birds. Her footsteps on the cobblestone trail were the loudest of the noises heard. That and the bell that would ring from time to time of the opening café doors. This is the time teachers would make their way from the building to grab a quick drink before starting the day with restless students and endless paperwork. She threw the napkin into the nearest trash bin and took a seat on a nearby bench. The cool breeze hit her face, soothing her body and clearing her thoughts. She was no longer upset with her friends (even though she had all the right to be) and had entered a tranquil state, with Snowball between her hands. She caressed the robot as it beeped and hummed back to her. For the first time in a while, she felt calm and stress-free. Until she heard another familiar voice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna throw up some art for this AU on my Insta or Tumblr I'm not sure


	2. Chapter 2

A husky western voice called out the girl’s name and another tall figure shadowed him. They had broken the silence but they were people she was happy to see so she let it slide. “Mei, how ya doin’?” Jesse was another one of her close friends. They, along with Hanzo, had met at a STEAM summer program. “Not in the best mood to be honest. Lena left me for Lucio, took Angela with her, and even woke me up at such an unreasonable time…” He put out a hand and helped Mei from the bench, Snowball hovering beside her. “I’ll gladly give her a piece of my mind if you know what I mean,” and of course she did. Jesse was quick to resort to violence if his friends were unhappy, especially someone as kind-hearted as Mei. No matter how much she wanted to slap them for abandoning her she refrained from giving him the go ahead.

“No Jesse, I don’t want to involve you in this.” “She isn’t usually one to resort to violence anyways,” Hanzo chimed in, throwing his arm around her shoulder. The weight of his muscles caught her off guard causing her to yelp in response to the sudden change.

 

The men chuckled at her adorable noise and started walking down the rest of the silent path. “Did you eat anything or did they rush you out on an empty stomach?” Hanzo concerningly asked. Even though she had eaten some of what Angela had baked for breakfast, she wished she had grabbed more off the plate. “We were headed to the cafe, wanna tag along?” Jesse added. There couldn’t have been a better situation to be in. Her face lit up as she excitedly responded to the offer.

 

“I was on my way there anyways!”

 

“Well, how was I supposed to know?! You were sitting on the bench like you had nothing better to do…”

 

Jesse punched her in the side accidentally hitting one of the lumps on her chest. She squealed in reply to the gesture while her face turned a tomato red. “Christ, sorry Mei…I didn’t mean to…” She cut him off as quickly as possible not wanting to bring up what just happened. She acknowledged his apology and continued to walk. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants and continued the trip in silence. She wasn’t upset with Jesse. Her height might have thrown off his aim, rather she was upset with herself. The punch made her realize that she forgot to put on a bra before she left the house. The more the realization brewed in her head the more self-conscious she became. Her face became even more tinted and she politely asked Hanzo to remove his hand due to its close proximity with her chest. A wave of silence washed over the group. Once again, the only noises heard were the faint chirps of birds, the café bell and the steps of small animals as well as their own. Jesse was still embarrassed and apologetic while Mei continued to walk with her head down in shame. She couldn’t believe how oblivious she was.

The tension between them was thick until Snowball decided to cut through it. He sprayed the three with a mist of cool water, giving them something to avert their attention from. Mei had completely forgotten that she powered Snowball back up and tried to catch him to prevent any other mischievous actions. Her fruitless attempts to tame it caused the group to chuckle. They soon started to talk about Snowball and how it came about, extinguishing the silence further. It was one of the group projects from the STEAM program, but since Mei originally had the idea and came up with the design, she kept it. “That thing really is like a child,” Hanzo said to Mei as it hovered over his shoulder. “Wonder where it got it from”, Jesse teased. The two stared at Mei once again. “Why are you looking at me?!”

 

She glared at Hanzo who in response, intensified his stare. Her blush was evident but tried her hardest to not break eye contact. It was really hard to not break out into a completely red face again and she was very close to doing so, but before she embarrassed herself for the second time Jesse did it for her and interrupted their staring contest. “If you guys are gonna flirt, can ya leave me and Snowball out of it?” Jesse knew that Mei liked Hanzo and Hanzo did too, she just wasn’t ready to admit it. The blush deepened its color when Hanzo decided to poke fun at her too. “Maybe we should leave them and allow more time for ourselves.” She was speechless. Her face went from a soft blush to a beet red. “āi yā! Stop Hanzo!” She was mildly angry but knew they were joking…or at least she thought so. They clowned around some more as they approached the café. Mei could make out a familiar figure through the window. Angela sat at a table alone, drawing out shapes with her finger on the wooden table.

 

The bell for the café doors chimed as Mei walked in and took a seat in front of Angela. Hanzo followed while Jesse got on line to order drinks and something for Mei to munch on. “So, love doctor, what did you prescribe the couple?” Mei said jokingly. Angela sighed, exhaustion present on her face and in her response as she tried to match Mei’s energy. “30 CCs of ‘for the love of god end this’, but Lena still has hope for their relationship so she declined my suggestion. I’m so sorry I left you, Mei. I hope you can forgive me.” Mei felt guilty for being angry after hearing her apologize and obviously accepted. Hanzo tried to lighten up the mood by asking for advice of his own. “So 'love doctor’, what would you prescribe a patient who’s too afraid to share their feelings?” Angela giggled. She knew he was talking about Mei so she played along. “I’d have to run some tests to make sure she feels that way first.” She stared at Mei while giving her “expert” advice and received a slap on the shoulder.

 

Jesse returned with four drinks and a toasted Danish pastry for Mei as he found a seat and sat with the group. “Want me to deal with the hostile patient?” Jesse whispered soft enough to not be heard by the rest of the café but loud enough for Mei and Hanzo to get a kick out of. “It would be greatly appreciated!” Angela said, continuing to wring the gag dry. They grabbed their drinks and continued to talk cracking jokes every now and then, while Mei gazed at Hanzo every so often. There was something she couldn’t resist about him and she couldn’t put her finger on it. She didn’t know if it was the way his updo showed off his jawline, or if it was the way he was able to switch between Japanese and English so fluently, or if it was the way his deep voice sent chills down her spine, but she knew there was something so special about him that made her go crazy. She contemplated as she caressed Snowball despite the fact that they continued their conversation.

 

She snapped out of her trance, however, when she heard the first bell ring signaling that classes were about to begin. It also was a reminder that for the next five hours they’d rarely see each other. “Well, I’ll see ya around,” Jesse exclaimed as he got up and prepared leave, but not before getting a peck on the cheek from Angela, brightening his day a little more. Angela soon followed leaving Hanzo and Mei to walk to their classes. Hanzo gathered his things and left the café as Mei powered down Snowball and got ready to leave as well. There was one ring of the café bell, then another. Mei ran after her friend trying her best to catch up to him and eventually hugged him. He froze. The feeling of her arms wrapped around him made Hanzo want to kiss her right there, but unlike Lena, he decided to take Angela’s advice and wait for Mei to be certain that she liked him before he made any moves on her. All he could do was enjoy moments like this until she was ready. She ran off while waving good-bye completely forgetting about her missing bra…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I had to jump through a lot of hoops to get this fanfic up here. I'll still be posting on my Tumblr and Fanfic.net account but not as frequently and probably different stuff. HANMEI IS ULT SHIP

Mei took her seat in the lecture hall as she waited for her teacher, Winston, to begin his speech. He often favored her and would talk to Mei after classes about recent discoveries and articles. She enjoyed his lectures and anytime she entered the spacious hall, she was usually excited to hear his teachings, but today was different. Today her head was filled with Hanzo. While Winston spoke, she doodled in her book. Cute drawings of her crush, her friends, and herself in colorful ink filled her book instead of the usually organized notes. Thoughts of Hanzo still clouded her head. She loved the way his hands traveled down her body and how he squeezed her tightly while embracing her. She felt safe with him, but did he feel the same way…?

 

I wonder if he didn’t like the hug…? Or did he? Did I make him feel uncomfortable? He didn’t really know where to put his hands…nor did I…What if I did something wrong?

 

She felt bad for hugging him. She felt a need to apologize for inconveniencing him. She felt REALLY bad for hugging him while not properly dressed.

 

What if I made him late for class? Or what if he felt weird that I was braless? What if…

 

The “what ifs” continued to crowd her head. She felt hot and dizzy. The adorable doodles turned into scribbles. An unceasing scratch covered the page as her blue pen slowly ran out of ink. Before she scratched through the paper, Fareeha tapped Mei on the shoulder. “You don’t look so great Mei.” She was far from great. She felt like all her doubts and worries would eat her alive right then and there. Some would watch and laugh while others would sit and stare while her qualms devoured her. Before her fears turned into a reality, the bell rang signaling the end of class. She thanked Fareeha for her concerns and swiftly gathered her books and papers. She avoided her professor, worried that he’d sense something wrong with her, and hurried from the class. Much of her energy was used escaping, so she slowly walked to her swimming classes. As usual, she was late but this time she didn’t have a note from Winston excusing her tardiness. She crept into the girl’s locker room hoping that no one was there and got undressed. She wasn’t usually excited about this type of thing, but she expected that it would take her mind off Hanzo. She rinsed off in the showers and looked for her locker that held her swim gear.

 

Hanzo was on his way to his archery class after his swim session had ended. He headed towards the boy’s locker room to change until one of his closest friends bugged him. She ran out of the pool sopping wet begging him to run inside to grab her misplaced towel. “But I’m not allowed in there, you know that already. Why don’t you ask someone else to do it?!” His response received a pout in return as well as even more nagging and whining. “The place is empty anyway. Please oppa?” He reluctantly accepted her request and made his way over to the girl’s locker room, looking out for any staff that would scold him for his misbehavior. He quietly made his way into the room making sure to not leave any traces of him being there. He locked all the doors he opened and turned the lights off after he was done with each area. To his surprise, however, the main light was still on. He walked over to her locker and took the towel. He made sure to close it back and lock it properly. His mission was a success and he was ready to leave the lockers until someone he recognized passed by.

  
Mei was already late but a situation like this made her rethink even showing up to any of her other classes. Hanzo felt the same way. The two froze and stared at each other in silence. Mei had no idea what to do, but Hanzo quickly began eyeing her down. He traced her shape, imagining what she looked like without the school wear. He walked closer, ready to risk it all. He couldn’t resist her. Mei noticed his movements and stood in place, staring at him as he approached her. Her head told her to make a run for it. The doors were right there. She could easily walk towards the lights and exit to the pool, but a small part of her told her to stay. It wanted to find out what would happen if she let him do what he wanted. Although this part of her was small it was powerful and in control. Just moments ago, she was terrified to look him in the eye and now she was face to face with him in an empty locker room. He softly cupped her cheek and leaned in. Mei closed her eyes. The beginning of the end was in front of her. She felt his breath on her face and it made her tremble. She parted her lips giving him permission to go further but the moment she was anticipating didn’t last long. It didn’t even happen. He navigated his way to her ear and huskily whispered something she wasn’t expecting. “I like you” escaped his lips and he headed towards the door, flicked off the lights and gave the towel to his friend. The darkness consumed her. She collected her thoughts

 

What just happened…?

 

She was puzzled. Moments after Mei left the locker room she dived into the pool. Even though the water was cool she was on fire. The locker room was now a sacred place and the words “I like you” echoed in her head as she swam across the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

Mei plunged herself into the chlorine filled waters. Her fellow classmates were already halfway done with their 10 laps, taking short breaks in between to chat or kick at the edges of the pool. She didn’t speak. She didn’t emote. She instead got straight to work on the laps with her favorite Japanese student in mind.

_One lap, then another, and another_

She imagined what would have happened if they kissed or if she hadn't finished changing and left her exposed body visible to Hanzo. She thought of how hot her skin felt when he caressed her face and how her skin tingled as his eyes explored her curves.

_Mei finished a fourth lap, then her fifth, then her sixth while her associates cheered her on as she absentmindedly completed the remaining laps._

She wondered how great it must feel to have more than just hand to face contact, but body to body. She thought of how magical it must feel to have their fingers and souls intertwine. How amazing it would feel to have Hanzo deep inside her.

 _Oblivious to others around her Mei completed her seventh lap, then her eight and her ninth_.

She wished that the accidental meeting in the locker room lasted longer. She wished that when she hugged him time stopped so she could feel his strong arms around her forever. She wished she was like the girls she saw in the Chinese dramas she watched from time to time instead of cramming for exams. The ones whose relationships went smoothly after the confession. The ones who were able to openly express how they felt and lived happily ever after with their fairytale prince and 2.5 children and a fluffy animal companion. Mei was far from that though, getting anxious with every movement she made and weird with every mistake she made.

She heard a whistle that knocked her out of her trance. Unsure if she even finished the tenth lap she sat at the edge of the pool, waiting for most of the locker room to clear out so she could have some privacy. She didn’t want to have a panic attack in front of a bunch of people and not be able to share her reason. Mei never liked to worry people or make them feel uncomfortable. She peeked in the locker room after the pool emptied completely. The last of the girls cleared out so she decided that now was a better time to quickly shower, change, and leave the school. As soon as she walked through those doors the memories replayed in her head while Hanzo’s raspy voice faintly played in the back.

Hanzo too had trouble at target practice. His aim was worse than ever, and the arrows fired less frequently but he still managed to meet his goal for that day. He left the field, Jesse pouncing on him from behind messing up his already messy bun. “Ya looked like a real tenderfoot out there in the field. Who clipped yer horns?” Hanzo never looked more perplexed in his life. Jesse simplified his concerns to which Hanzo could only respond with “Mei”. “What she do?! Reject ya? You can’t be gettin all sappy over broads like that. You’ll find someone soon….” He kept on talking while Hanzo walked towards to exit.

He really wanted to tell Jesse, lord knows he just wanted him to shut up and stop insulting his crush, but he felt that if he told him it wouldn’t only be an invasion of his privacy but Mei’s too. So, after he finished badmouthing Mei and putting his girl on a pedestal Hanzo cleared up all his misconceptions and asked him to change the subject. “Oh yeah, I’m here for a reason. There’s gonna be a rager run by Lucio tonight. Mei might be there but so will plenty of other girls…or boys depending on how ya feelin.” Jesse handed him a small slip of paper with written down info and went on his way. “I’ll see ya there…?” He nodded his head then Jesse was off. He didn’t really want to go but the thought of Mei going really changed his mind.

 _ **“HE WHAT?!!?”**_ Angela gushed alerting some others around her. This is the first time Mei had ever seen her like this and it was scary…yet hilarious. Blush evident on her face she immediately quieted down Angela while some giggles escaped her mouth. “What we talking bout ladies?” Lenna popped up from behind the two. More loud voices were all Mei needed. She rolled her eyes and tried her very best to change topics only to be denigrated by Angela. “Mei just told me that Ha- “. She was flicked before she could spill any more details, leaving a red mark on her arm. They paused for a moment, surprised by Mei’s outburst but eventually laughed it off.

“Mei can tell us all about her exciting day while we get ready for Lucio’s party tonight, kay loves?” Lena reached for her phone and showed them a text with all the details. “How many people are going?” Mei nervously asked. “As many as an abandoned warehouse can hold? So…about everyone we know!” Angela was excited and so was Lena, ready to rush home and scour their closets for the prettiest looks. Mei, on the other hand, was nervous. Her pale complexion was noticed by the two who quickly tried their best to get rid of her negative thoughts. “Hey, Mei, I’ll be by your side the whole time. We’re definitely going.” Angela tried her best to comfort her while Lena teased her, gaining some chuckles. “Loosen up darlin, what’s the worst that could happen?” The question lingered in her head and honestly not much could go wrong. Worst comes to worst she makes a fool of herself but that rarely happens when she goes out. “You’re right…what’s the worst that could happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start working on 2 chapters at once just in case I miss a day. Sorry if I did, this is harder than I thought UwU


	5. Chapter 5

Mei placed Snowball down on his charging station and plugged her phone in to charge. She opened her small closet looking for something simple to wear. “It’s a casual party not a formal get together,” she thought as she pushed dresses to the side. She pulled out several pants and jeans, crop tops and sweaters until she settled on some shorts and a knitted keyhole sweater. She darted over to Angela who was wrapped up in a towel curling her hair. “What do you think of this?” Mei excitedly exclaimed shoving the outfit in her face.

“Oh wow! So cute! Hold on…. Where’d all this enthusiasm come from? What changed you?” Angela wasn’t complaining but she was interested in what brought Mei back into good spirits.  
This was her first party ever. The more Lena and Angela talked about their past experiences at parties she skipped out on, the more the party appealed to her. The talk of loud music and hot bodies rubbing against each other wasn’t what interested her but more the after party where she could grab food with her closest friends and talk till night turned to early morning. “And also, the possibility of hooking up afterward…” She tried her very hardest to keep Lena from hearing the last comment, but she failed miserably. “You really are something else hun” Lena shouted from her room. The two snickered hearing her comment. “ài, I’m going to shower okay?” Mei notified the girls and received a reply that she was most definitely dreading. “When you get out of there you’re telling us what happened!” Mei felt a fire spark inside her when she began recalling the events that passed and quickly made her way to the shower cooling her heated skin with the rush of water.

After she cleaned herself off, shaved her legs, covered her body in a sweet-scented lotion and put on her outfit, she headed over to Angela’s room where Lena was putting on a light face of makeup. She sat down and began straightening her hair that was usually kept in a bun. Music softly played in the background while Lena bobbed along to the beat. The girls were having fun prepping for the party until Angela spoke. “So, Mei…spill.” The two stared her down as Mei hesitantly shared her experience. Gasps and titters from Angela filled the room. “Mei the fuck you waitin for?! Take him by the collar and kiss him, that’s what I did with Lucio and it worked out great!” Angela peered at the bold girl and gave her a cold look. That relationship was nothing, but a catastrophe and she only let people see the eye of the storm that was slowly destroying her. She took a deep breath trying her hardest to not scold Lena for her poor life choices. “I may not have been in as many relationships but I’m sure a confession like that was sincere.”

Mei finished straightening the last couple strands and quickly did her makeup. A rouge lip tint with some blush completed the look. “I think the boys are outside,” Angela said as a notification popped up on her phone from Jesse. The three grabbed their bags and they were off. They walked down the path that lead to the street. Waiting for them were two sun-kissed boys, one darker than the other dressed to the nines. The two looked like they consulted personal stylists before they left. To add to their lavish looks Jesse came to get the girls in an expansive looking convertible. The seats were a deep red and with the top down they were able to soak up the sunrays leaving them warm. Jesse planted a kiss on Angela’s forehead while Lena and Mei got in the back with Hanzo.  
They made eye contact, but nothing was said, not even a greeting. Mei really wanted to compliment his outfit. The way his cut out jeans looked and the way his shirt didn’t draw too much attention away from his dragon tattoo made her go crazy. She was already jealous of the girls that would get to see him.

Hanzo wasn’t one to compliment a girl’s choice of clothing but to him, Mei was out of this world. Her keyhole turtleneck really was something to drool over but out of respect, he did his best not to. Her shorts taunted him. The way they clung to her legs…he couldn’t even imagine what the back looked like. “Y'all good back there?” Jesse got a thumbs up from Lena which was enough for him. He sped off wind blowing through his brown locks, blasting a chill playlist. They sang and laughed until the pounding bass of a different stereo dominated their music. Lena’s eyes lit up and she was ready to spring out of the car. Jesse let the trio out while he and Angela went to go look for a place to put the car. Angela demanded that Lena stay back with Mei, but Mei didn’t want to be a burden to her, so she told her to enjoy the party. Hanzo was pulled away by a group of girls surrounding his flirt brother.  
Two of the few people she trusted disappeared into the crowd. People stared at her as they walked into the party. The bright strobe lights and the deafening noise was intimidating but she didn’t want to wait outside and look suspicious so, she feigned some confidence and stepped in.

The warehouse was enormous, furnished with cushioned seats surrounding small wooden tables for groups. Mei found a bar stool off to the side however and placed herself there. On her left was Lena dancing with a group of girls and to her right, a makeshift bar with drinks and people standing around it who looked so drunk that she was shocked they were still standing. In front of her was a crowd who blocked most of her view, but she could still see Hanzo with his brother and the group of girls. “Typical of boys… bèn dàn.” She hissed at Hanzo’s ignorance towards her. “ _He could have stayed with me if he really liked me that much_.” Mei continued to complain in her native tongue while the rest of them continued to party.

She got a drink to calm her nerves

She tried to focus her mind on the burn of the alcohol traveling down her throat instead of Genji fooling around with the girls, assuming that Hanzo was doing the same. She wasn’t drunk, but she wishes she was. She wanted to get wasted just so she could forget her negative thoughts and images from tonight but before she could finish her second cup of vodka and sprite, Angela walked in with Jesse, hair, and clothes disheveled.

“Sorry we took so long Mei. Where’s Lena?” Mei pointed to the crowd of people on the dance floor moving their bodies to the beat Lucio was producing and brought her attention back to the playboys. Jesse noticed and suggested that Angie bring Mei to the dance floor with them while subtly showing her what was grabbing her attention. She agreed and dragged Mei from her solo cup and her problems. A popular remix of Lucios started to play as they pushed their way closer to the speakers. Her pessimistic thoughts were drowned out by the loud bass and her view of Hanzo was blocked by unfamiliar faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaHaHaHAHA...There's a cringey line in here but I'm keeping it cause it made me sound like an angsty teen who's unrequited love was eating them from the inside out (not like that's what's going on in my life now...HaHA). Anyways, this whole thing is coming to an end soon. The majority of the chapters are already written, and that means I GET TO SPEND TIME ON WRITING DETAILED SMUT! Oh boy oh boy oh boy...first time I'd be doing girl x girl writing too since I have Lena in my tool belt.

Mei was smooshed between a horny classmate that she’s seen around campus and Jesse, who occupied his hands with Angie’s hips. Although the music was something she listened to regularly the sound was too loud to enjoy. She strategically left the dance floor without Jesse noticing her absence even though he wouldn’t have noticed if she hit him over the head and told him she was leaving. She bumped into a couple other friends and made her way back to her barstool to only see it occupied by an adorable Korean. Hanna greeted Mei and she did the same. “You party Mei?” “Not really… I came with some friends but mainly for Hanzo.” They talked about him for a while until Hanna brought up something that Mei was mad she didn’t do before she worried herself. “If he really likes you then I don’t think he’d have a problem with you going over and saying ‘Hi’ right?” She lit up and hugged Hanna. “thank you”, she shouted loud enough for her to hear her gratitude and walked towards the group. 

Hanzo was miserable. His brother always ruined everything for him even if he had good intentions. Genji thought the whole Mei situation was going nowhere so to cheer Hanzo up he invited some of his friendly exs and their friends. They drank sake and kissed while Hanzo sat in the corner not participating in any of the debaucheries Genji had planned. He had feelings for Mei and that was final. No one else was above her. He was a fool for her, but he didn’t fucking care. He only wanted her. His eyes followed her the whole night while the girls around him tried their hardest to get him in the mood. He didn’t quite care for what they had to say but from what little Japanese he heard under the music the words “Ikemen” and “maji” were used a lot. His brother was probably painting a great picture of him in their heads and they were eating all of it. A girl slithered her arms around his waist, begging him to loosen up. She kissed his cheek and trailed her way down to his collarbone. He avoided eye contact the whole time as he waited for her to stop. Then unexpectedly she sucked on the skin of his neck, bruising it, and leaving a hickey. He was furious. Hanzo shoved her to the side and stormed off in anger, bumping into Mei.

His head snapped when he saw her. The tint of her glossy lips and blushed cheeks in the light had him captivated. She was gorgeous even after coming from a packed dance floor. “Mei…w-where have you be-.” The same mischievous girl he tried to escape from interrupted his thought process. “Hello, my name is Chico, nice to meet you. You’re one of Hanzo’s _friends_ , right? He’s told us so much of your _friendship_.” She kept repeating the word friend, making sure that Mei heard it the first several times it was said. “If you came to check on your _friend_ don’t worry! I’m taking good care of him.” Those words made her uneasy, and the ribbon on top was the her territorial mark. She pointed at the bruise and giggled while staring at the thick Asian girl. She couldn’t take the torture any longer. She thought it was just a bad dream. She wanted it to be a bad dream.

Hanzo said noting, completely taken aback by what just happened. Sadness and anger had taken control of her now. Tears formed in her eyes and she yelled as loud as possible so the devil herself could hear it. “Ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng!” Mei slapped the girl and ran away with tears trailing down her face, gaining a chuckle from the demonic female. “Ano baka…” She jeered at Mei when she turned around, tears apparent, to look at Hanzo one last time before distancing herself from him and everyone else for the rest of the night. 

Hanzo sat down by his brother, head in hands, grumbling Japanese to himself. Another touch from Chico was all he needed to go off on her and she knew. She distanced herself from the man while he collected his thoughts.

**Mei ran and ran and ran…**

She didn’t look back. She didn’t want to turn back. She was already ashamed of her lack of recognizing a player and she didn’t want to bother her friends while they enjoyed themselves. She ran back to the dorms in the dark, knowing well that it was dangerous, but she didn’t care. She wanted to be as far away from her failures as possible. 

**Her feet hurt but she kept running, and running…**

She made her way back to the familiar cobblestone path but this time it was cold and silent. The feeling of her feet on the cold ground was all she felt, the rest of her was numb, and for the first time, the cold was uncomfortable. All you could hear that night was the sound of her flesh on the stones and the splat her salty tears as they ran down her face hitting the ground. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops looks like I forgot to post the other chapter yesterday and it's now 1:23 in the AM. You're getting two chapters now! *Insert Bastion's ult noise*

Hanzo excused himself from his brother's table while the girls gave him dirty looks. The same thought lingered in the back of their heads, “what’s so special about a chubby girl…” but they had no idea how much Mei meant to him. He wanted to reverse time back to a point where they were in the locker room. He should have kissed her right there, told her that he wanted her instead of a simple “I like you”. He did all that he could to find Angela and Jesse but after minutes of careful searching, he assumed they didn’t want to be found. He did see Lena outside, but she seemed to be enjoying her time with another girl. The moment was urgent but not urgent enough to pull her away from an intimate moment at a party she seemed to enjoy, despite Lucio flirting with numerous girls. He apologized for disrupting them and asked for the keys to their dorm.

 

“Mei fucking forgot her keys, didn’t she? Here love!

 

She struggled to grab her keys from her bag as the girl she was with continued to kiss the exposed parts of her body. Before handing him the keys, she made a comment that could have been a tease or a warning. He couldn’t tell.

 

“Don’t knock her up you heard me!?”

 

Lena dropped a key accompanied by adorable charms into Hanzo’s hands. He thanked her for her kindness and sped off. The run back to the campus was tiring but it was all for a good cause. He didn’t know what he would do once he got there, but he knew that he had to put a smile on Mei’s face again. As he approached the dorms he realized that even if he could reach Mei, he couldn’t get past security. He sighed as the cogs in his head turned planning a route into the dorms. He went around the building looking for any walls he could climb or fire escapes he could pull down. At the very back of the structure was an emergency exit but he thought it was too easy. He gave it a shot and to his amazement, the door was open, and the alarm didn’t sound since it was someone coming in instead of out. He was perplexed and a little angry too, but he wasn’t complaining. He had something to do and he wasn’t going to stop till it was done. He looked at the key for their room number and started his journey to Mei’s room.

 

Mei slumped against the wall, the last of her tears running down her cheeks. She went to the bathroom turning on electronics in her path. First the lights, then the T.V, and finally her loyal friend, Snowball. The robot flew up from his charging station and whirled around Mei. She thought she’d make the most of her alone time before Angie and Lena asked her to help them sneak in their plus ones. She took a quick shower, rinsing off strangers sweat from her body and brushed her teeth, getting rid of the halitosis the alcohol gave her. She didn’t care for clothes, so she threw on a robe Jesse had gotten her for her birthday and closed all the blinds in the house. She poured herself a cup of pre-made iced coffee, gathered some of her notes and covered herself with some blankets on the couch. Nothing was really on this late. The usual reruns and some news that just showed how terrible our world was. She finally decided that she’d stream some anime while she studied. “I haven’t watched this one yet…seems interesting. Shall we give it a try Snowball?” The robot squeezed its way in between her legs giving Mei a positive hum in response. She chose a random episode to play while she recopied the notes she ruined and missed while she daydreamed.

 

It felt as if time froze while she was alone until she heard light knocks at the door. Her constant shifting in the couch caused her robe to loosen but she assumed that it was one of the girls asking for some assistance, so she threw the door open, ready to be ordered around. The last thing she expected was Hanzo. She frantically retied her robe while Snowball greeted the tall figure. It made a high pitched shrill, then powered down. Mei was terrified to see the robot fall to the ground, urgently picking it up after impacting the ground. “Something must be wrong with your battery…” She groaned, knowing she’d have to fix it and placed it on the countertop of the kitchen. Hanzo still at the door, politely asked Mei to come in. She never said yes, but she didn’t stop him as he took off his shoes. He sat next to her as she finished writing her notes. She wrote slower hoping that one of the girls would barge in and prevent anything from happening.

 

His hand found it’s way around her shoulders. She hated that he knew what to do to grab her attention. She looked at the hand and traced it back to it owner who happened to be staring at her the whole time. She snapped her head back to her paper after making eye contact, angry that she had let that happen. He retracted his arm, but not without ghosting his fingers over her neck, causing her to shiver. She paused the show, annoyed with his actions and with the strongest voice she could muster, she spoke

 

“Why are you here?  You have all those girls to satisfy your needs. I don’t see why you would come here.”

 

He was heartbroken knowing that she felt that way. She was a goddess in his eyes, but to her, she was just a toy. He hated that the thought would cross her mind, and to have it stick was like a stab to the chest.

 

His arms wrapped around her, squeezing her tightly. “Mei, please forgive me. I never wanted you to feel like that…please” Hanzo continued to plead, sincerity noticeable with every word he spoke. He thought he had messed up when she rose from the couch, leaving him alone in front of the bright screen. She turned off the lights and made her way back to the couch, plopping herself in-between Hanzo’s legs. She kissed the hickey and purred in his ear “I like you Hanzo…so, of course, I’ll forgive you…and her too.” Mei giggled at her own words as she nuzzled her head into the crevasse between his neck and his shoulder. The show resumed and the two watched, Hanzo listening to the Japanese and Mei reading the Chinese subtitles. A smile returned to Mei’s face as she watched the program. He felt accomplished. He knew she liked him but now that she admitted it, there was no stopping him.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, what if I'm a butt and just don't post the next chapters like half the other Hanmei fics on here...?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first actual smut writing. I've had no experience and only writing this based off of what everyone else has written. Everyone on Ao3 has been a mentor and I am forever in your debt

They watched a couple of episodes and sped through some more, Hanzo showing Mei his favorite parts and Mei laughing at every scene. She started looking for more shows after finishing season one while Hanzo observed the area, looking for her room. “Do you have any ideas?” He didn’t answer and instead threw Mei over his shoulder. “How about we go to your room? I’m tired anyway.” He carried her to the room with a traditional Chinese decoration pinned to the front, assuming it was hers and threw her on the bed, limbs sprawled across the sheets. Her breasts jiggled as she bounced making Hanzo even more excited.

He pinned Mei down, hands squeezing her wrists making escape nearly impossible. She was vulnerable. Unable to withdraw from Hanzo’s grasps, she waited for him to do something. He kissed her cheek, then her neck and bit the flesh close to her collarbone. She clenched her fists from the mix of pleasure and pain and swallowed hard when Hanzo raised up from her, releasing the pressure on her arms. He looked at the mark he left behind, making sure that it was in the right spot. “See? We match now,” he said as he pointed at his bruise from earlier that night. Although she loved the feeling of his lips and facial hair along her neck, she wanted to leave one for herself. “My turn”, she exclaimed, moving his hands from her, making her way to his neck. She started a trail of kisses from his lips to the bruised skin. She stopped to look at how ugly it was, thinking that she could do so much better. “Take off your shirt…” A grin grew on Hanzo’s face, loving how adorable her voice sounded and how she tried to play the role of a dominant girl knowing damn well that she wasn’t. He peeled off his shirt exposing his bare chest to Mei. Her cheeks flushed seeing how toned he was. 

“What next, snow princess?” 

The pet name brought her attention back to the task at hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck continuing her trail of kisses and love bites. He growled with every tug at his skin, breathing heavier every time Mei got closer to his pelvis. She retraced the trail of hickeys back to her starting point, brushing her lips against his in attempt to send him over the edge, and it worked. He pushed her down onto the bed, ready to devour her. He unbuckled his constricting pants and sighed after relieving the tension. Mei wasn’t shocked by how big he was, but she did start to get worried. She’s never touched herself and her friends always described the event as painful. The fear on her face was evident, and Hanzo couldn’t continue unless she was okay. He asked her to express he fears but she kept dodging the bullet.  
“What if Angie and Lena walk in, or if security comes with a complaint, or if someo-.” She was cut off with a kiss and an answer to all her concerns. “Everything will be fine.” Hanzo knew for sure that Jesse had no intentions of bringing Angela back any time soon and figured that Lena was having fun with her new “friend”. His voice was calming and soothed her, but never got rid of her initial terror. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and blurted out what scared her the most. 

“W-will it…it’s going to hurt?” 

“I’d never hurt you...or at least never try to.” 

He kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand, curling his pinky around hers. “Pinky promise…?” She snickered and lunged for his lips. She sucked on his bottom lip, biting it before retracting. “My turn, Mei” Hanzo pulled on the bow tied at the front of her robe to expose her body. It was just like he imagined. Her skin was soft, and her nipples were a peachy pink. He kissed her chest and found his way to her nipples, sucking on one and teasing the other. The sensations made her breath hitch. She was on fire, and every touch from him added to the flames. 

He asked for permission to take off her underwear and once he got it he was ecstatic. Her lips were wet, and her panties were soaked, ready to be played with. He pulled them down completely and positioned his face in front of it. She tried to hide from him, sitting up and shoving her hands in front of it, but he pulled her hands away. He left some kisses on her stomach once more and started licking at the walls of her slit, simultaneously rubbing her clit with his thumb. She quivered with every movement of his mouth, soft moans filling the room. Pleased with her reaction he got up from in between her legs and positioned his length in front of her. “Umm...I-I’m on the… y-you know.” She started to stutter, anxious but excited. 

“Lie down for me, princess,” Hanzo ordered, and Mei complied. He gently rubbed the head against her swollen entrance, biting his lips at the thought of being inside her. For every inch, Mei responded with a hiss. She was in pain but withstood it just for him. By the time Hanzo’s length had completely made its way inside, tears had formed in the corners of Mei’s eyes and her breath had sped up. He wiped them away and kissed her in hopes that it would calm her down and regulate her breathing. She adjusted to the pain and told him that she was ready to move. The way she wrapped around him made it difficult like he was stuck in a never-ending quicksand trap. He pulled out and pushed back in, slowly gaining a rhythm. He loved the way she mewled every time he thrust into her and she loved the way he groaned every time she tightened around him. 

His pace quickened, hitting the bed against the wall with every thrust. “I’m close, arch your back for me baby”, but before he could finish speaking his request, Mei’s spine curved, signaling that she was close to her climax too. He lifted her up, arms and legs struggling to wrap around him from the stimulation. With a couple more thrusts, Mei came, with Hanzo not long after popping like a bottle of champagne, pouring into her. He sat at the edge of the bed with Mei still connected. They took some time to catch their breaths before Mei got up, Hanzo’s cum dripping down her leg, both ready to take a shower and get some rest.


	9. It's a special end chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still be writing (obviously) but they won't be as long as these chapters. I'll do another one eventually but for now, I'm done with super long writings.

Mei woke up from her sleep, still undressed from yesterday’s affair. Hanzo had been laying right beside her, still asleep, arms tightly wrapped around her body. She looked to see what had her in such a tight hold and remembered the events of last night. Her face got hot while she turned around to look at her handsome dragon prince. Mei left a soft peck on his lips, waking him from his rest.

  
“zǎo ān” She purred and smiled as his tired eyes opened to meet hers.

  
“ohayo…?” Still in a haze from just waking up, Hanzo responded in his native language as well, assuming she said what he thought. He asked, however, just to make sure.

  
“You said good morning…right?” She giggled and nodded, nuzzling into his chest.   
Hanzo kissed her forehead and held her even tighter for the brief moments they had left before they were interrupted by a rough voice.

  
Overhearing their interaction, Jesse knocked on the door and opened before they said anything. “Hey you two. Bout time yall got up. Angie and I were worried if you guys were alive.” Mei jumped assuming they were the only two in the dorm. Her face got hotter as she tried to hide any of her exposed body from Jesse, scrambling to pull blankets over herself. Hanzo and Jesse laughed at the embarrassed girl and he reassured that he had no intentions of looking at her. Angela wasn’t far behind and clung onto him from behind. “Jesse, did you even tell them…?” He had completely forgotten why he came into the room, distracted by the adorable sight of the couple still in bed. “Damn, completely forgot darlin.” Angela sighed and slapped him on the shoulder. “Lena wants to meet up at the diner for breakfast. She felt bad about last night, so she wanted to treat you to something Mei.”

Hanzo sat up from the bed slowly, pulling Mei with him. “Come on Mei, it’ll be fun!” She spoke into his chest, voice muffled and shaky. “Fine, but can I get dressed…?” Hanzo motioned for them get out of the room, flicking his hands in their direction. “You heard the girl…shew!” The pair chuckled, and Angela rolled her eyes, pulling Jesse with her as she left the room.

  
“They’re gone now, dummy.” She looked up to see a big smile on Hanzo’s face which calmed her down. They proceeded to get dressed, Mei putting on her usual oversized sweater and leggings and Hanzo some clothes Jesse had brought back from the dorm. The two sat at the edge of the bed, taking turns trying to tie each other’s hair up. Mei swiftly wrapped the cloth around his hair and Hanzo struggled to make the messy bun she wore every day, stepping back after every attempt and starting over if it wasn’t to his liking. “How do you do this every morning and still show up on time?” She giggled again, handing him the pin after his final try. “I just do…”   
Jesse knocked on the door and jokingly shouted, loud enough for them to hear “We ain't got time for round two you guys!” Hanzo responded to the tease, barking “How about you go annoy Angie.” He laughed as he left the dorm with the other two not far behind.

  
The group walked into the diner and were greeted by a kind female waiter and Lena waving from a booth alongside an unfamiliar face. She escorted them to the seats and handed them menus. “Love, I’m so sorry I didn’t even know you left the party. I should’ve stayed with you damn it!” She cursed herself for being completely oblivious to Mei’s situation, but Mei didn’t care. She was kind of happy that it happened since it allowed her to have alone time with Hanzo, something she knew wouldn’t happen again in a while. “It’s ok Lena, I’m fine. Don’t get mad with yourself!” Hanzo sat next to the mysterious girl and Mei found her way next to him.

  
“Now that you guys are finally here, I’d like to introduce you to my friend who just so happens to be a girl!” They turned their heads to look at the redhead who politely smiled an introduced herself. “I’m Emily. It’s so nice to meet you guys. Lena never stops talking about you all!” They were flustered, Lena the most embarrassed as she tried to hush her girlfriend from sharing her soft side. “I don’t know what you’re talking about love…” She nervously laughed and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly to make sure she kept quiet. They knew Lena was a sweetheart, but she didn’t want them to know that much. They browsed the menus, observing the colorful pictures displayed. The table was silent for a while as they looked for what they’d each fill their stomachs with. The waiter approached ready to take their orders. Mei had ordered a sweet stack of strawberry pancakes and Hanzo asked for the same immediately after.

“You two are quite adorable,” the server noted causing Mei’s face to change in color. She clung onto Hanzo’s arm and hid her face in his shoulder, not making the situation any better. He laughed and thanked the kind woman for noticing as she took the rest of the orders at the table.

  
“So…you and Hanzo, huh? I saw it coming but then again I didn’t.” Lena interrogated the girl while the waiter left, menus in hand. “What did you do after the party? Mei, you better not have been up to anything. You’re supposed to be the pure one, alright?” She continued to ramble, the others laughing and smiling as she went on. “I’m already too far gone, and I’ve lost all hope for those two,” she pointed at Angela and Jesse as obvious as possible while keeping eye contact with Mei.

“Hey! At least I’m not in a relationship with a playboy!” “Neither am I! You forgettin I have Em with me now, aren’t ya?” She reached over the table to tap the girl's nose, getting a sweet smile from her. “Glad to finally see you happy. How’d Lucio take it?” Lena rolled her eyes, recalling the breakup.

“I don’t think he cared to be honest with ya…but that means one less person to worry about.” Lena shrugged her shoulders and immediately brought her attention back to the couple, continuing to lovingly tease Mei.

“I’m guessing you shagged, huh? Did the wanker use a rubber, cause if he knocked you up I’m sure to get in a barney with him!”

Jesse broke out into laughter from the words and the scenario. He thought it would never happen, that Hanzo was responsible enough to not do that, and that’s the thought that stuck with him. Mei got a kick out of her too, because she was so close to the truth. It was more of a nervous laugh than anything. Hanzo wrapped his arm around Mei’s neck and as usual, she jumped from the sudden weight change.

“Say what you want but I’m sure we had more fun than the four of you combined. We spent the night watching anime, right Mei?” She nodded, hoping that if she played along the secret between them would be kept safe, and it was. Until Angela decided to intervene.

“So, watching television requires no clothes now…how interesting.”

Lena’s eyes widened, and Jesse held in his laugh as he watched all of this unravel. Mei was fed up with everyone laughing at her, so she decided to laugh with them instead.

“Well, you _were_ the one to teach me that if I’m not mistaken…”

_“Touché”_

They were happy to see that Mei was enjoying her time. Even though it wasn't after the party she still got to go out with her close group of friends. They kept the exchange going, careful not to be too obnoxious and loud. Mei poked fun at Angela, Lena joked Mei, and Angela called out Lena on her shenanigans while the rest enjoyed the show, hoping that they wouldn’t be dragged into the chaos that was their conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck, I wasn't even supposed to write this it was supposed to end with chapter 8...UwU


End file.
